<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon Prinxiety by Spootilious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972805">Sun and Moon Prinxiety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious'>Spootilious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is the sun and Virgil the moon, fated to never touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Moon Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by elicedraws' Sun and Moon Destiel!</p><p>Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/189968031852/sun-and-moon-prinxiety</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He went by many names; Elio, Aditya, Apollo, Cyrus, Arun, Phoebus, Sol and the classic Ra; but the Sun’s favorite name was Roman. Roman, plain and simple. It had a nice ring to it; proper, almost like the royalty he was. He was a simple enough being. He spent his days painting the skies with his bright and beautiful smile; warming the creatures of the planet below with his love and affection. He watched over them, protected them, cared for them; and in return they worshiped him. It was a rewarding existence. He was envied by all, for his power and beauty.</p><p>Still, he found himself… lacking. He shone upon the clouds and the birds, the trees and the rivers. He shared himself with the world and yet… there was no one to share themselves with him. He was alone; doomed to care for the world on his own. Or so he thought.</p><p>He went by many names; Eupheme, Callisto, Ramachandra, Ilkay, Atlas, Rakesh, Chons and the classic Selene; but the Moon’s favorite name was Virgil. Virgil, simplistic and modest just as he was. It wasn’t much but neither was he when compared to someone like the sun who gave light to his world of shadows and darkness. Virgil watched him, day after day as they passed one another. The Sun probably didn’t even know Virgil existed. How could you see the shadows when you shone so bright yourself? But every day Virgil would grow closer and closer hoping one day that they would meet… That he would finally know the name of such a beautiful and perfect being, despite being terrified of the effect it would have on himself… Would he be burned? Would he care? Could he really survive an existence not knowing the stunning creature?</p><p>The first meeting was brief. Seven Minutes and Thirty-one seconds to be exact (not that Virgil counted). He had finally managed enough courage to step in front of the beautiful being and speak.</p><p>“Hello.” He mumbled unsure, causing the Sun to look upon him for the first time, eyes wide in surprise at something being so close to him without his knowledge. His gaze reflecting the swirls of the galaxies beyond their own.</p><p>“H-hello.” The Sun managed in response.</p><p>“What is your name?” Virgil asked, the stars shinning in the reflection of his pupils, despite the way Roman’s light bounced off of them.</p><p>“I call myself Roman.” He explained.</p><p>“Roman.” Virgil mumbled, testing the name on his tongue and smiling, the soft blues and blacks of the expression forcing Roman’s breath to hitch. “I am Virgil.” He introduced.</p><p>“Virgil.” Roman repeated, unsure of what to say or do in response. He was stunning, a breathtaking sight, which nothing could compare to.</p><p>“I am indebted to you, Roman.” Virgil explained. “Because of you I shine for those beneath us and guide them through the darkness. You are the reason I exist to them.” He offered. Roman found himself silenced, not knowing what to say in response.</p><p>“I… did not know you.” He admitted. “But for something that holds such beauty and peace not to be known is a travesty I wish to mend.” He boasted, chest rising in determination.</p><p>Virgil offered no response to the words, for he had already stayed to long and could feel the tug of the shadows that were his rightful place. Still, he reached out a hand for the light, for Roman, his Sun… And Roman accepted. The touch burned; but not in the sense Roman had expected, no… It was a comfortable lasting burn that would forever remain in his heart. Their fingers intertwined briefly; a first touch, the caress of fire against stone, warmth and cold merging just for an instance before the other was pulled away.</p><p>“Don’t every change. Stay just as you are and always shine for me. I will make sure we meet again” Roman urged as Virgil disappeared into his shadow and Virgil knew in that moment that he would never understand that he only ever reflected Roman’s light… Without him… he could not shine. The promise he made, however, echoed through the universe, reminding the Moon of the Sun’s determination; the way he seemed to glance over his shoulder as if watching for signs of the dark and beautiful being… The way he seemed to stretch the days in summer as if he was stretching his grasp to try and reach for the night… The way he seemed to appreciate the shadows he casted across the lands.</p><p>It wasn’t much but it was all that Roman could do to call out to the creature… making the next eighteen months just a little bit more bearable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few notes: This came to me last night, inspired by @elicedraws sun and moon destiel Au and a quote by Ranata Susuki. The reason their meeting only lasts seven minutes and thirty one seconds is because that is how long the totality of a solar eclipse lasts and the eighteen months refers to the fact that there is a solar eclipse every eighteen months though not in the same place.</p><p>As always prompts are open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>